Electrical current for multifunctional systems, i.e., systems including separate component systems, may vary according to activation or use each of the component systems. In other words, current may increase or decrease according to whether and which component systems are using current. Accordingly, electrical conduits associated with the multifunctional systems must be capable of conducting current loads dictated by how the component systems are expected to be used.
Determining limits of system components based upon maximum usage may be inefficient by requiring greater system capabilities than are needed. For example, electrical current demands in a vehicle steering wheel system may include, as examples, those for an Active Front Steering (AFS) system and a heated steering wheel system. More specifically, an AFS system may generally alter steering inputs to change the relationship between steering wheel movements and responses of the steered wheels, e.g., so that different steering inputs have different resulting wheel angles depending on vehicle speed. Additionally, heated steering wheels may provide comfort during cold weather conditions by providing warmth to the extremities, i.e., hands and/or fingers, of a vehicle driver.
Simply designing the system under the assumption that both systems will always be active, i.e., that current will be needed for both systems at all times, is inefficient because both systems are not often used simultaneously. For example, during warm weather the heated steering wheel is typically not in use. Accordingly, using an electrical conduit that is large enough to handle simultaneous and constant use of both the AFS and heated steering wheel system will necessarily result in using a conduit that is too large and/or more expensive than is necessary for a large percentage of actual vehicle usage. Moreover, such a large conduit may not be practical for a confined space, e.g., within a steering wheel assembly.
At the same time, attempts to use a smaller conduit may sacrifice performance of one or both systems at some time when a vehicle operator has requested use of both systems. Deactivation of the AFS system in particular may be easily noticeable by the driver and may affect vehicle performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system that does not overdesign components while allowing usage of all component systems to the greatest extent possible.